Tigermon
Tigermon 'is an Original Digimon creature from the crossover of Digimon Adventure and Sailor Moon, otherwise known as When Destinies Collide. “Tigermon” is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. The most well-known appearance of Tigermon is in the WDC series as the partner of Piper Shields/Sailor Harmony The Tigermon of WDC also appears in the sequel series When Destinies Collide:02 and all the WDC/02 related movies. 'Appearance Tigermon is a Rookie-level, beast digimon whose name and design are derived from the Wild Cat animal, the Tiger. She bears the resemblance of a Tiger-cub. She has light Orange fur with two black stripes on her forehead as well as a black stripe underneath her whiskers. Her front paws are covered with black-striped silver gloves, and her tail is orange with black stripes. What sets her apart from a normal tiger is her eyes are dark purple. 'Description ' Tigermon first appeared as a Kittenmon in the first chapter/episode/installment of WDC. She digivolved from In-Training to Rookie to protect Piper from Kuwagamon. Tigermon is one of the smaller rookie digimon, and is often carried by Piper. Tigermon is also one of the six partner digimon to achieve the ability to Warp Digivolve to Mega Level. Her Mega level is the Sovereign Baihumon. After this happens, Baihumon is the Digivolution of choice for fighting the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Three years later, Tigermon is one of the Original Digimon to debut in the sequel, WDC:02. Although she lost the ability to digivolve to Ultimate and Mega levels, she does help the new team of DigiDestined in their efforts to defeate the Digimon Emperor. Like the other partner digimon, she guards an area of the Digital World. Later on Tigermon returned as a Christmas Present for Piper, and stayed through till the end of WDC:02. She received one of Azulongmon’s DigiCores, which gave her the ability to digivolve to her Ultimate and Mega levels. During the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”, Tigermon travels to San Francisco, California to help aid the American DigiDestined in the western coast. At the end of WDC:02, Tigermon is seen with a grown-up Piper, who has married Matt. A Kittenmon is also seen with Piper and Matt’s daughter, whose twin brother has a Tsunomon. Attacks: *'Thunder Claw: '''Delivers a power-punch to her enemies. *'Cat's Eye Hypnosis: Her eyes glow purple and her enemy is stunned for a short time. '''Other Forms The name "Tigermon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Tigermon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of different forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. 'Digi-Egg' YukiKittymon’s Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Piper’s Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Harmony, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. He deposited the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatched into YukiKittymon. 'YukiKittymon' YukiKittymon is Tigermon’s Fresh form. After her Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of When Destinies Collide, Tigermon hatches into YukiKittymon on File Island. She eventually digivolves to Kittenmon while waiting for her partner to come. 'Kittenmon ' Kittenmon is a small, beast Digimon whose name is ‘Kitten, the term for a newborn/young cat, such as she is the ‘younger’ version of Tigermon. Piper met her partner, Kittenmon when she first came to the Digital World. Kittenmon Digivolved to Tigermon to protect Piper from Kuwagamon. After this, Tigermon only reverted to her In-Training form when De-Digivolving from her Ultimate level, IceBengalmon, and later on her Mega level, Baihumon. Attacks: *'Bubble Blow: '''Fires bubbles from her mouth. 'Bengalmon' Bengalmon is an Animal Digimon, and Campion level of Tigermon. Her name and appearance is derived from the tiger common in India, the Bengal Tiger. First appearing in the third chapter/episode/installment of When Destinies Collide, appearing as the second of the Scouts’ digimon to digivolve. Bengalmon fought alongside Garurumon in order to defeate Seadramon, and save Piper/Sailor Harmony and Matt. Since then, Bengalmon has fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon and the henchmen of Myotismon. Other than being used for battle, Bengalmon was sometimes used as a quick get-away. One example is when Piper rejoined with Rini and T.K, she was seen on Bengalmon’s back when she appeared. '''Attacks:' *'Bengal Rings: '''Fires fiery rings from her mouth that stun her enemy upon contact. 'IceBengalmon' IceBengalmon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the White Bengal Tiger. Like with her previous evolutions, IceBengalmon was the second of the Scouts’ digimon to achieve Ultimate Level. When Piper faced off against Digitamamon and Vegimon, Piper believed in her Crest of Harmony, enabling Bengalmon to Digivolve to IceBengalmon (this also unlocked the Super Sailor Upgrade for Piper). When Piper used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Tigermon lost the power to become IceBengalmon, as well as her Mega level, Baihumon. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Tigermon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Bengalmon is seen again during the “Digimon World Tour 3-part saga”, when Piper, her sister Payson, Amara Tenoh, and their Digimon arrive in San Francisco, California, aiding the western coast DigiDestined. '''Attacks:' *'Arctic Rings: '''Fires white fiery rings from her mouth that stun her enemy upon contact. *'Glacial Roar: A white flame strikes her enemy when she roars. *'Tundra Claw: '''Her claws pulsate white and she strikes her enemy. 'Baihumon Baihumon is a Holy Beast Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological “White Tiger of the West”. It is the Sovereign that guards the West, and represents the element of steel and season of Autumn, and is Tigermon’s Mega level form. Appearing during the final battle with VenomMyotismon, her arrival enabled all of Piper’s past-life memories to return, and unlock the Princess upgrade. From then on, Baihumon is the preferred level when it comes to battling the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Attacks: *'''Arctic Rush: '''Her body glows white and blue/white flames engulf her enemy. Category:Partner Digimon Category:Profile